Que mas puedo pedir
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: Historia de Sirius y alguien.... LEANLA!


"¿QUÉ MÁS PUEDO PEDIR?"  
  
¡YA CÁLLATE! - una muchacha de claros ojos y cabello negro gritaba en una habitación que parecía una recamara de mujer.  
  
¡Pero no grites! - un hombre de cabello negro y largo, extremadamente guapo y con algo de picardía en sus ojos azul cielo respondía.  
  
¡Es que ya no te soporto, Black!  
  
¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porqué haces esta escena de celos, eh Hally?  
  
PAFF!!  
  
¡Qué ese dolor te recuerde lo que hago aquí, quieres! ¡Malagradecido Ingrato! - él solo miraba con la mejilla roja - ¡DEJA DE SONREÍR!  
  
¿Por qué? Sabes que soy irresistible - ríe él, sin pizca de arrepentimiento.  
  
¡Ya deja de lucirte! Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto, Sirius Black.  
  
¿Ah no? ¡A que ahora estoy mejor!  
  
AH! - bufó la muchacha - es imposible hablar contigo.  
  
¿Entonces qué hemos estado haciendo? - la voz del reflejaba sarcasmo y diversión.  
  
¡YA ME CANSASTE! ¡ME LARGO! - la muchacha se volteó, dispuesta a irse de ahí a como de lugar, sin embargo, iba aligerando el paso.  
  
Jamás pensé ver esto. Hally Bringthar haciéndome una escena de celos solo por una vecina bruja - dice él, como imaginando.  
  
¡QUÉ! - se voltea indignada - ¿yo? ¿Celosa de. "esa"? - El "esa" como suponiendo que es la palabra más asquerosa del planeta.  
  
Ajá ^-^ - asiente - claro que ella es más rápida y coqueta.  
  
Eso es porque ella es una mujerzuela fácil, ¿Le has visto la cara? Apostaría que trabajó en el Moulin Rouge.  
  
Ja ja ja. celosa.  
  
¡CÁLLATE!  
  
Oye, ¿no que te ibas? - esa frase parece enfurecer, si es que se puede, más a la chica.  
  
¡Sí! Gracias por recordármelo - se giró hacia su armario, sacó su varita de su túnica y con un poco de magia tiró la maleta en la cama, sin disculparse a Sirius, quien tuvo que esquivar la maleta para seguir con su cabeza en el sitio que corresponde. Comenzó a sacar ropa de allí, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Black, hasta que. - ¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES BLACK! - Sirius había tirado toda la ropa fuera de la maleta, y estaba ahí, mirándola como un niño pequeño.  
  
Nada ^-^  
  
Hally caminó hacia donde estaba su ropa, la lanzó de vuelta a la maleta, se volteó para sacar más del armario hasta que escuchó unas risitas y se voltea.  
  
¡YA BASTA SIRIUS! - lo mira asesina, iba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero él entre risas la toma de las muñecas y la mira - suéltame o no respondo.  
  
Prefiero eso, actúa sin hablar, mi niña. - la miraba con una cara algo. ¿depravada?  
  
Déjame ¬¬ - y como leyendo sus acciones y pensamientos, se aleja hasta donde se le permite, ya que aún Sirius le tenía las muñecas agarradas.  
  
¡¿No me digas que te tomaste en serio lo que te dije, verdad?!  
  
Estoy cansada de tus juegos, Lily, James y TU AHIJADO estén en peligro, y tú solo te diviertes.  
  
Sabes que ya lo sé, así que ya no me lo reproches. - él parece entristecer - ahora que me lo sacas a tema, no puedo desconfiar de ninguno de ellos.  
  
Pero el más posible es Remus, ya que.  
  
¡NO DIGAS ESO! - gritó como desesperado, lo que hizo que Hally se alejara un poco, asustada - ¡ÉL NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ. YO LO SÉ!  
  
Créeme que a mí tampoco me gustaría desconfiar, pero ya sabes, el ser licántropo no le ayuda mucho.  
  
No quiero hablar de ello, además él no escogió eso.  
  
Bueno, ya, disculpa. ¡PERO QUE DIGO! TÚ ERES ÉL QUE ME HA ESTADO INSULTANDO TODO EL DÍA.  
  
Ya olvídalo ^-^  
  
Eres un descarado. ¬¬  
  
Si sabes que te amo - sonríe, ella se sonroja, pero su orgullo es mayor - por algo aún estas conmigo acá. ¡no! Espera. ¡bromeo! . ja ja ja  
  
Eres un payaso - dice por fin sonriendo - no sé como al final de todo siempre me haces sonreír.  
  
Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres - sonríe seductivamente; hay un silencio en el que solo se miran a los ojos, intensamente.  
  
Logré que me soltaras. - susurra ella  
  
Rayos. T.T  
  
: P ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Quieres algo de comer?  
  
Seguro ^-^ - ella sale de la habitación - un beso tuyo no estaría nada de mal. - sin saber como ni entender nada siente unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, y justo cuando le iba a responder, ella se separa y lo mira.  
  
Te veo en la cocina. Romeo - lo mira, le saca la lengua riendo, le guiña el ojo y se va.  
  
Qué haría sin ti, Hally. dime ¡qué haría sin ti! . - sonriendo, se va tras ella a la cocina.  
  
__--FIN--__  
  
Fic dedicado a Hally Black, q me ayudo a poner mis fics y q siempre me apoya y ayuda con ellos ^^ Por cierto, la Hally del fic es ella, pero como no están casados, no podía ponerle Hally Black, así que ella misma me ha dicho ese apellido.  
  
PD: Ningún personaje es mío. soy solo una fans que escribe sobre ellos. PD2: Espero sus reviews ^^ con sus opiniones. 


End file.
